La bella, y el no tan bello
by HardLohve
Summary: Esta es la verdadera historia de aquel feísimo doncel, Ronald Weasley, que a diferencia de ese tal Narciso, cayó asqueado, repudiado y rechazado por sí mismo. Es esta la historia de Ron, un caballero de armadura de una edad y una época irrelevante de mencionar, propuesto a rescatar a su damisela amada, Hermione Granger, de la vida bohemia de ese arriesgado Londres medieval.
1. Conociendo al caballero andante

Disclaimer: Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones sí son buenas. (Las de Rowling no, al crear tanta magia; si no, ¿a qué viene tanta adicción nuestra, dejada por ella, llamada Potter?).

–––

Título: La bella, y el no tan bello.

Autor: HardLohve.

Fandom: Harry Potter.

Pairing: Ron / Hermione.

Sumary: ¿La belleza está en el interior? Mentira. La cuestión de la belleza no es tener un físico acorde al canon social, sino que la persona con la que quieres estar, no los acepte a pesar de ellos, sino con todo ello. Presta tus oídos a nuestras palabras, niño vacío de idealismo social. Deja que tus recién abiertos ojos lean nuestras líneas, entre las que encontrarás diversión, entusiasmo, aprecio por lo ordinario, y quizás, tal vez, a lo mejor... el concepto del auténtico amor.

Rating: T.

–––

El primer capítulo de este fic está dedicado principalmente a Marinuqui. (Esta es la otra respuesta de la que te hablé, sobre las peticiones del AI que hiciste en el foro). No pudo ser esta opción entonces, pero, eah, aquí está… Y espero que igualmente sea de tu agrado como fue la que te dediqué entonces.

Sin más dilaciones, os dejo con la historia.

–––

¿La belleza está en el interior? Mentira. La belleza está en cada uno de nuestros rasgos. Desde aquellos que no nos cansamos de manosear y admirar ante un espejo, hasta aquellos de los que nos avergonzamos, o de los que concluimos diciendo: si pudiera, me operaría...

La cuestión de la belleza no es tener un físico acorde al canon social..., sino que la persona con la que quieres estar -tú- y la única a la que te debe de importar, no los acepte a pesar de ellos, sino con todo ello. Y punto.

Presta tus oídos a nuestras palabras, niño vacío de idealismo social. Deja que tus recién abiertos ojos lean nuestras líneas, entre las que encontrarás diversión, entusiasmo, aprecio por lo ordinario, y quizás, tal vez, a lo mejor... el concepto del auténtico amor.

Esta es la verdadera historia de aquel feísimo doncel, Ronald Weasley, que a diferencia de ese tal Narciso, cayó asqueado, repudiado y rechazado por sí mismo;

Es esta la historia de Ron, un caballero de armadura de una edad y una época irrelevante de mencionar, condenado diariamente a repetir la misma canción, la misma melodía en un bar de mala muerte -pues era pianista de talento natural, mas no de vocación original- que veía impotente cómo su vida transcurría entre teclas blancas y negras, dos pedales desengrasados, una banqueta de astillada madera verde, y un aire de picantes perfumes de pura marca de alcurnia sociedad.

Él no era otro que un pelirrojo de risueño corazón, de coraje impulsivo aunque prontamente calmado. Hombre de agudas preguntas formuladas en momentos más indebidos; de dubitativa autoestima, de garantía en su palabra; de nervios de flan aun con valentía de hierro. Por supuesto, tal descripción se completaba con un físico... digamos dispar, habitualmente tachado con un único adjetivo: feo.

Y es que sí, hay que reconocerlo, a Ronald se le acusaba de fealdad, de poco agraciado, de acreedor de una belleza rara, o cualquier otro adjetivo menos directo que tardaría más en apuntar lo mismo y lo obvio -pues era un feo a matar, de esos que agradeces no ver por las noches- y que, de ponernos a utilizarlos ahora, sólo alargarían innecesariamente esta historia.

Era tan largo que tenía que andar constantemente encorvado, lo que a la larga -y en sus bien cumplidas primaveras- le había creado una chepa digna de un jorobado. Provisto de una frente prominente, en la que las entradas a una prematura calvicie no hacían más que acentuar ese dato, su cabeza, alargada y con cuatro pelos rojizos, hacía cuchichear a los que pasaban a su lado que era un pimpón, un pro villar..., un cabeza huevo de cuidado.

Ronald Weasley tenía también unas pobladas cejas que, por increíble que parezca, custodiaba unos pequeños ojillos llorosos que se hundían sin remedio en unas cuencas de azulada mirada. Más abajo, resaltaba una verruga que daba paso a una sobresaliente nariz de anchas fosas nasales, labios tan finos que de no ser por las continuas carcajadas que el joven hombre soltaba, perecerían invisibles en una sonrisa de amarillenta dentadura.

Para su desgracia -y para nuestro bienestar- eso no acababa ahí. Quizás, sus rasgos más generosos se podían señalar en pocas palabras: barbudo, bigotudo, mofletudo; flacucho hasta ser huesudo, barrigón cervecero; pies grandes; manos grandes; cuello grueso, largo..., tenso, y sí, también grande.

Hoy, la misión de nuestro caballero de armadura sin armadura -bah, y por lo que a partir de ahora lo consideraremos caballero andante- era la de desgranar el viejo piano hasta su momento de descansar, canción tras canción -cosa que no ocurriría hasta por lo menos dentro de dos horas- raspándose la voz y los agarrotados dedos durante el transcurso temporal.

Cuadrado el culo y dolorida la espalda de tantas horas ahí sentado, Ronald soportaba resignado la asfixiante atmósfera del continuo roce en su sudorosa piel que provocaban el ir y venir del fluflú de las faldas de las damas que socializaban, indiferentes, a su alrededor, la chillona visión y los primeros crujidos de los trajes salidos directos de las manos de diestros sastres; trajes cuya función no era otra que una ostentosa presunción, lucidos por nobles, cortesanos, señores de buena posición, que se pavoneaban medio borrachos por toda la abarrotada estancia.

Tal vez él no ponía todo el corazón en sus notas musicales, pero ni falta que hacía, ya que de eso se encargaban las alcohólicas bebidas que circulaban, imparables, a manos llenas en las insaciables gargantas masculinas; o las estridentes risitas falsas que soltaban las damas, parapetadas tras extendidos abanicos de plumas aterciopeladas, que se sentían obligadas a soltar en pro de una silenciosa competición por comprobar cuál de todas ellas era la mejor en hábitos de salón.

Aprovechando que la canción que en ese momento tocaba podía instrumentarse con una sola mano, Ronald escurrió la que tenía libre entre sus faldones y sacó un pañuelo de ordinarios lunares rojos con el que se secó la encharcada frente. Resoplando tras la tela negra en la que se veían bordadas sus iniciales R.B.W, evocó, no por primera vez, la imagen de su regordeta madre pidiéndole que abandonase semejante antro y se pusiese a trabajar de verdad.

Si Molly Weasley supiese que todo ese barullo lo aguantaba por una mujer -una de mal turbio pasado, dicho sea de paso- le lloraría durante horas en el hombro, le sobaría los pocos pelos que tenía, le rasparía la nariz con un grueso pañuelo para quitar una mancha que sólo ella veía, e incluso era capaz de seguirle a distancia para hacerle de carabina, para luego en casa, corregirle uno por uno los errores que supuestamente había cometido.

Y eso no lo sabía por experiencia, eh, claro que no. Sólo un burro dejaba en manos de su madre, una viuda con demasiado tiempo libre, la efímera vida amorosa que pudiera haber tenido. Eso lo intuía porque lo había oído en boca de madres ajenas, claro que sí; nada tenía que ver un maldito recuerdo de diez años atrás, protagonizado por su primer ligue, un improvisado poema emborronado por una jarra de whiskey, y un primer beso cruelmente interrumpido por una furiosa Molly que arrastraba tras de sí un delatador microchip. No, claro que no.

Ronald miró su reloj y comprobó satisfecho que sólo quedaban dos minutos para la verdadera razón de su estar por ahí. Ya la sabía dueña de todas sus miradas, ignorante destinataria de su amor.

–––

Poco a poco, como si de algo cronometrado se tratase, la gente, antes dispersada por toda la estancia, fue agolpándose codo con codo dirigiéndose a la parte delantera del salón principal, rodeando morbosos y extasiados un alto escenario, como si de una pira fúnebre se tratase.

Ronald, que ya estaba asentado ahí, armonizando con el piano, fue la excepción. Él, como músico que era, debía apearse y permanecer desde abajo en un discreto plano. Efectivamente, por fin el toque final de falso enamoramiento musical que se obligaba a tomar ante el exigente público llegaba a su fin.

Adoptando una postura de irresistible galán a la conquista de su sortuda doncella -entiéndase tripa metida, pecho sacado, trasero contorsionado en unos tambaleantes pasos- Ronald se levantó de la banqueta precipitadamente, con tan mala suerte que esta rodó estrepitosamente escaleras abajo, rayando de paso la decoración victoriana del lustroso suelo, quedando acusadoramente patas arriba. No le importó. Su alegría, rayana en la benigna esperanza, no daba pie a tales bochornos públicos.

Con manos húmedas, movió circularmente los hombros dentro de su traje almohadillado de perfecta etiqueta moderna y fue a reunirse con la variopinta multitud que se paseaba bajo las rutilantes arañas de luces fosforescentes que alumbraban el desfile de una sofisticada clase alta.

No se unió a ninguna de las varias conversaciones que circulaban entre la gente de prominentes títulos sociales -las miradas de sobresalto y de rechazo se lo impedían- ni aceptó las bebidas alcohólicas que ofuscados lacayos le ofrecían en bandejas abarrotadas.

Únicamente se preocupó de abandonar su acostumbrado rincón imperceptible, y de hacerse un privilegiado hueco en una circular mesa en primera fila. Un sitio que le hiciese bien visible, a ojos ineludibles de los nuevos concurrentes al escenario.

El telón, constituido por una larga y amplia cortina de terciopelo rojo y tras el cual se podían ver el ir y venir nervioso de siluetas impersonales, se alzó gradualmente. Y comenzó la tan esperada función de nuestro querido corcel. Orquestas, comedia, acrobatismos, actuaciones y otros tantos espectáculos sensacionalistas se sucedieron ante su impaciente mirada.

Hombres ataviados con elásticas mallas, disfrazados de bufón, infundidos en dispares guardarropas de trucos mágicos..., mujeres con demasiada piel a la vista según estipulaba lo decente y con vestidos excesivamente chillones hacían la delicia de un público que fumaba largas pipas y cigarrillos, y que, increíblemente, aún permanecía ebrio en su mayoría, a pesar de los abundantes licores que desfilaban por la estancia.

Nuestro corcel sin armadura, Ronald, aplaudió en todas las diferentes actuaciones con sincero regocijo, por supuesto; mas para cuando el telón hubo caído, cerrando la primera bandada de actuaciones, ya sentía unas dolorosas punzadas en las sienes..., símbolo de su nerviosismo.

Aplastó el puro en un cenicero de barnizada cerámica, mientras aguardaba impaciente a que el telón se alzase de nuevo con el espectáculo todavía continuando.

Y el gran momento esperado llegó. Subida en lo alto del escenario, solitaria figura, fragilidad personificada estaba..., su Hermione.

Si de describir se trata y si de cuestiones físicas hablamos, se puede decir que aquella doncella que traía de cabeza el exaltado corazón de Ron, era la hermafrodita de lo divino y el horror, mestiza in fraganti de la fealdad elogiada y la belleza contrahecha. ¿Recordáis, niños, el cuento aquel de una muchacha con media cara bonita y la otra deformada, que se casó con hombre con medio cuerpo de demonio y otro tanto de ángel?

Claro que no, porque me lo acabo de inventar. Más allá de lo fabuloso -o no- que suceda entre estas líneas inventadas, no existen. Que nadie os engañe. A excepción de ella, claro..., ella sí que existe. Es Hermione. Os voy a decir cómo era la susodicha, para que comprendáis.

La clave para observar a Hermione era el perfil. Si observabas su lado derecho, se veía a una joven con carita dulce, con rollizas y sonrosadas mejillas, con labios carnosos y brillantes, con su nariz recta y señorial, con su frente suave y bien pincelada, y con ojos castaños, grandes y preciosos, cargados de violenta cólera y profundo desagrado. Por el contrario, tenía la mejilla izquierda cincelada por horrendas cicatrices, los labios ligeramente torcidos en los que se entreveían unos dientes prominentes, la nariz fuertemente enrojecida, la ceja rudamente trasquilada, la frente repleta de grandes y cremosos granos... toda ella cubierta por una pelusilla roja que comenzaba en su puntiaguda barbilla, culebreaba en su sien ahuecada y terminaba oculta en una tupida cabellera castaña...

El colmo de lo improvisto era que en sus ojos, también marrones, no se veía, contrario a lo que se esperaba, la bondad en su auge estado. Sólo había timidez, la sombra de una calidez y una seguridad ahora apagadas, el roce a la petulancia de toda vista hallada sapiente.

Hermione Granger, la damisela en apuros que Ronald Weasley se había propuesto rescatar, iba ataviada con un ancho vestido recatado de color negro, puro estilo imperio; el traje poseía unas mangas largas que concluían en las flacuchas muñecas en un frunce que impedía deslizar la tela, una cintura modesta y cuello alto de satén carmesí y lunares dorados.

Ante la visión despampanante de su amada, el pecho de Ronald, antes rellenado únicamente por arterias, sangre y un manzanal órgano vital, se vio dilatado repentinamente por la emoción, los nervios, el amor y la determinación.

Y es que nuestro caballero andante se había propuesto rescatar a Hermione de esa vida entre bambalinas que la mujer llevaba. ¿Tierno y romántico, verdad, niños? Pero para eso, tenía que enamorarla. Y para ello, antes tendría que romper la barrera de desconocidos que los separaba.

Se mesó los cuatro pelos rojizos del cogote y, llevado por esa inspiración que suele asaltar a los desesperadamente enamorados, determinó que aquel, iba a ser el día clave. Que tras la actuación de su amada, se acercaría a Hermione y le confesaría quién era el autor de los acertijos recibidos en forma de ramos de flores.

––

¡Hola!

Empiezo esta historia ronmione que llevaba rondándome por mucho en la cabeza.

Tenía pensado que fuese mi historia número treinta, ya que las cifras redondas me suenan especiales –y para mí, el Ronmione es una de las cosas más especiales de HP- pero al final, el número treinta se lo llevó una parodia de los Juegos del Hambre (Pasaros por mi perfil y veréis ahí la historia, si os apetece echaros unas cuantas risas), pero como este fic tampoco podía quedar en el anonimato –ni esperar hasta el número cuarenta, xd- pues eah, que así lo subo.

Será una historia corta; de seis u ocho capítulos, a lo sumo.

Como habréis notado, es romance… sí, pero también es parodia; sobre todo, eso, parodia. (Porque me apetecía hacer algo humorístico con mis Ronmiones queridos y, esta, es la respuesta). ¡Espero que os guste! Y que me comentéis, ya que este estilo narrativo es muy escaso en FFN y no las tengo todas conmigo, precisamente por eso.

En fin, eso es todo. (¡Saludos!). Y espero veros en el recuadrito de abajo.


	2. Escuchando a nuestra damisela

Disclaimer: Anda, y con eso mi Ronald y yo ya lo decimos todo.

-…-…-…-

Ronald se mesó los cuatro pelos rojizos del cogote y, llevado por esa inspiración que suele asaltar a los desesperadamente enamorados, determinó que aquel, iba a ser el día clave. Que tras la actuación de su amada, se acercaría a Hermione y le confesaría quién era el autor de los acertijos recibidos en forma de ramos de flores.

En las paredes de piedra azul con fachada de blancas columnas corintias y ventanales de cristal laminado, decoradas con adicionales quinqués, se enmarcaban las sombras de la flor y nata de Londres. Cuando Ronald Weasley, nuestro caballero andante, vio dar un paso al frente en el escenario a su hermosa Hermione con su rostro graciosamente desfigurado, se preguntó en su fuero interno si no estaría cometiendo un terrible error al ponerse en una posición tan al descubierto. ¿Tenía realmente alguna posibilidad de conquistar el corazón de esa dama tan maravillosa y tan secretamente amada?

A Ronald le constaba que a su mejor amigo Harry Potter le habría gustado acompañarle, y ni que decir que a Ronald también le habría ayudado tenerlo cerca. Mas tras tanto meditarlo, Ronald había concluido en la idea de la necesidad de realizar el acto de presentación ante su admirada, pues si quería que su relación progresase a un nivel más realista -entiéndase que Hermione estuviera al tanto de que nuestro caballero de armadura sin armadura existía en nuestro planeta- tenía que acudir en su presencia como un hombre maduro e independiente, poseedor de un estatus monetario que la ayudaría a dejar de trabajar, y también acreedor de un gran pecho rebosante de amor que valdría para el corazón de los dos.

Desde el sitio en el que estaba sentado, el escenario con forma de gaveta gastada en el que se hallaba sumida su damisela le recordaba a Ronald las coloridas carrozas de los gitanos que veía de vez en cuando en la ciudad londinense, una pequeña casa sobre ruedas dispuesta a plegarse, arrancar y salir en cualquier momento rumbo a la carretera. Ronald rebulló incómodo en el duro asiento de cuatro patas, al tiempo que resoplaba fuertemente por la nariz debido a los perfumes picantes y lujosos de la alta sociedad londinense que abarrotaba la estancia.

Se puso recto, cuadró los hombros, irguió la calva cabeza y se colocó espigado en la silla en cuanto los castaños ojos sapientes de Hermione recorrieron la sala y se detuvieron un instante sobre él. Esperaba despertar su interés con ese porte tan solemne. Sí señores. A las mujeres inteligentes les encantaba los hombres que fingían ser inteligentes, siempre y cuando éste lograra dar en el clavo con esa apariencia. Eso lo sabía todo el mundo.

Eso sí, se obligó a dejar de aplastar el apagado poro en el cenicero, ya de por sí bastante machacado. Su buen amigo Harry Potter, un conquistador consumado de damiselas en apuro donde los halla, le había dicho que si una mujer veía duda en los ojos de un hombre, las ventajas positivas que éste hubiera ganado ante ella se iban al traste como las flatulentas gases se disuelven en el aire. Su bella Hermione no llevaba maquillaje. Nada le ocultaba la parte desfigurada del rostro. Y a juzgar por el porte retador, altivo y desafiante que adoptó instantes antes de comenzar su audición, sus atributos peculiares no le quitaban el sueño. Para nada. Llevaba recogido el enmarañado cabello en un moño prieto que se coronaba en lo alto de su cabeza con una cinta azul florida y una lazada doble.

Hermione lucía sus cicatrices, sus grandes y cremosos granos, su ceja trasquilada y la pelusilla del lado izquierdo de su semblante como si fuera un orgulloso distintivo, un símbolo honroso de distinción. Eso sí que era no tener complejos, niños. ¿Captáis el mensaje? Ronald sonrió. Se sentía como un palo en comparación con la deslumbrante belleza de Granger, ¡y encima un palo feo! Eso sí, se sabía digno, muy digno de ella, y eso le bastaba para intentarlo, por lo menos.

El vestido de audición de corte sencillo, moderno pero de alto estandin que su damisela presumía aquel día no impedía que igualmente los pequeños y acuosos ojos azules de Ronald se fijaran en la forma sinuosa en que la prenda se ajustaba a sus caderas. Pero Ronald estaba más interesado en la voz melodiosa que salía de la boca de su damisela. Bueno, vale, vale, estaba igual de interesado.

Hermione enlazó las manos de forma plácida en la cintura y comenzó a recitar. Tenía una voz dulce, fina, melodiosa, pura, una voz de ángel que hacía dejar de hablar a los espectadores y que éstos prestaran atención inmediata a sus versos. Hubo un suspiro colectivo. Hermione recitaba un poema conocido, dulce y triste a la vez que versaba sobre la amada patria de Bretaña.

Ronald suspendió el brazo en el aire. Hombres y mujeres, Criados y sirvientas, damas y caballeros guardaron silencio. Algunos retardados miraron en derredor, atónitos, buscando la fuente de donde procedía la maravillosa voz y sus hipnóticos versos, pero la mayoría únicamente permitió que el silencio se apostara junto a ellos como un fiel compañero, pues no era la primera vez que la veían actuar ni la última en que se dejarían atrapar y arropar por el talento poético de Hermione. Ni un suspiro se oía en el ambiente. Ni un ruido de pasos. Ni un carraspeo. Ni un movimiento de abanico, copas o puros al encenderse. Salvo los versos y rimas que se deslizaban de entre los labios de Hermione y que quedaban flotando en el aire como estrellas plateadas y celestiales por encima de las cabezas de todas las sobrecogidas personas que la escuchaban, nada más se oía en la sala.

De hecho, nadie parpadeaba. El poema continuó. El embrujo se expandió. Los versos se sucedieron en una escala mayor de atracción. Ronald observaba hechizado a Hermione, mientras las mujeres se enjugaban la comisura de los ojos con las plumas de sus abanicos de ralea noble y se sonaban la nariz con pañuelos de puntilla que tenían escondidos entre los pliegues de las mangas largas, y los hombres procuraban a duras penas mantener la compostura a despecho de las fuertes emociones que surcaban sus rostros.

Finalmente, el poema recitado tocó a su fin. Los versos se perdieron en el aire mientras la blanca columna de luz emanada por las arañas destellantes que pendían por encima del escenario descendía hasta Hermione y envolvían su cuerpo trasformándola en la personificación de un ángel. Cuando los últimos versos temblaron desde el escenario, la multitud continuó mirando a Hermione con fijeza, tratando de sobreponerse y discernir la fórmula que utilizaba la belleza y la fealdad para dar un fruto tan espectacular como el semblante desfigurado y los recitales gloriosos de la joven dama.

Nuestro caballero sin armadura contempló la solitaria figura que, inmóvil, aceptaba la lluvia de aplausos y vítores desde el escenario. Menuda, esmirriada, frágil, de belleza deformada, Ronald comprendió lo especial que era. Su damisela en apuros no sólo tenía una voz bonita y un rostro hermoso. De Hermione le cautivaba todo. Todo. Dos emociones le embargaron mientras se incorporaba del asiento y se abría entre la multitud que presentaba sus respetos a la recitadora: la esperanza y los nervios.

Ronald se acercó a Hermione para sumar sus felicitaciones a la de la agitada muchedumbre. Sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba, se detuvo ante la hermosa mujer que le robaba los suspiros por las noches. Llevaba tiempo preparando el terreno para conducir a buen puerto el momento que tan detalladamente había ensayado. Sabía qué hacer. Sonrió. Le hizo una profunda reverencia y, sin más preámbulos, exclamó:

–Mi señora, permítame presentarme. –tendió una mano de dedos largos y nudillos peludos–. Soy Ronald Weasley.

Hermione lo miró de arriba a abajo y torció el gesto. No, mejor dicho, al esbozar una sonrisa ambigua, la boca, ya de por sí torcida, le hizo aparecer un gesto tosco en el rostro, como si le estuviera dando un retortijón de estómago.

–Confieso ser su admirador secreto, mi lady –musitó Ronald sonriendo abiertamente y mostrando sin pudor sus desfallecidos dientes. Retuvo con delicadeza la fina y enguantada mano de Hermione unos segundos más de lo preciso, sus azules ojos bizqueando de tan fijamente que la miraba–. A su servicio, mi señora.

La cosa había empezado seis meses atrás. Tras asistir a una de sus actuaciones, Ronald se había apuntado de buena gana a tocar todas las noches en el salón de baile. (No, niños; nuestro pobre caballero no sabía qué se le venía encima al pretender entretener a una clase alta más interesada en hablar por encima de sus aristócratas narices que en disfrutar de su intento de espectáculo).

Llevaba haciéndolo en contra de las propuestas de su madre y de la burla de sus amigos, animado por la idea de que, tras su turno, Hermione se subiría al escenario y actuaría. Él tocaba, ella actuaba, y él la admiraba a distancia. Seguramente estaba acostumbrada a los elogios, las flores, los obsequios y regalos de los espectadores, pero el truco de Ronald era distinto.

Se sentaba en un rincón, siempre en el mismo rincón del fondo. Se apostaba en una silla en penumbra, siempre en la misma silla en penumbra. Al terminar la actuación, en lugar de intentar conocerla mediante la expiación de su salida del escenario o de una espera incómoda a las puertas de su camerino, le lanzaba una mirada que decía "oh, diosa mía", y se escurría del salón cual poseso espantado. (Una táctica muy buena, niños. aprended).

Una vez fuera del alcance de la atónita mirada de Hermione, en un envoltorio discreto, le enviaba un paquete pequeño que contenía fichas de ajedrez hechas a mano, exquisitamente grabados con el lomo de diminutos libros, con la fachada de un castillo antiguo, y con plateadas nutrias barnizadas. Y no dejaba tarjeta con su nombre. No le hacía falta. Ronald creía que la mirada fanáticamente extasiada que le dedicaba antes de esfumarse, nervioso y espantado, era suficiente pista para que Hermione sumara dos más dos, e intuyera que el hombre que huía de ella tras tragarse maravillado su actuación, no hacía otra cosa más que cortejarla.

La joven mujer debía de estar preguntándose por qué el caballero de menguados cabellos rojizos en el cogote le rehuía y se negaba a dar abiertamente su identidad. No obstante, Ronald pensaba que había llegado el momento de acabar con las interrogativas; de que Hermione dejara de preguntarse si verdaderamente él era su admirador no tan secreto. El secretismo llama a la curiosidad, parece ser, niños, y no se podía negar que Hermione sentía cierta curiosidad por acabar de desvelar el juego de "aquí actúo, aquí me escabullo", que por medio año se había traído Ronald.

–¿Las piezas de ajedrez son suyas? –Ronald asintió–. ¿Hechas por usted? –Ronald volvió a asentir–. Pues déjeme decirle que no tienen una medición justa. Están desiguales. Con dibujos feos y bonitos que...

–Que son como usted. –Interpuso Ronald, sin ver el peligro que se asomaba en los castaños ojos de Hermione–. Si los hubiera hecho perfectos, equitativos, faltarían a la belleza incomparable e insuperable de usted, mi lady.

–supongo que es un placer conocerle, caballero.

A pesar de estar rodeados de gente por todas partes, cuando los castaños ojos dispares de Hermione se conectaron con los chiquititos y llorosos de Ronald, la estancia pareció tornarse asfixiante, personal, perturbable, íntima.

–El placer es mío, mi lady. –El romántico Ronald Weasley no se veía capaz de apartar los ojos de la criatura única y etérea que tenía enfrente, de esa estrella de la que se había enamorado la primera vez en que le había visto declamar su recital.

Sintiéndose osado, se atrevió a preguntar:

–¿Cree usted que sería un descaro si le invitara a una cena? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Su ojo derecho, situado en la parte lisa de su semblante, estaba brillante, cargado de implacable suspicacia. Su ojo izquierdo, colocado en el lado peludo de su rostro, estaba ensombrecido por la timidez.

–Creo que si me importara lo que opinasen los demás, señor Weasley, no actuaría aquí, en un espectáculo teatral. ¿No le parece?

Ronald soltó un hondo suspiro. Fue tan profunda la exhalación, que incluso la enmarañada mata castaña que Hermione hacía pasar como cabellos, recogidos en un moño alto, se tambalearon, alertando del peligro de poder deshacerse en cualquier momento. Ronald Weasley era un caballero untado, hecho y derecho, de esos que sustituyen la capa y la espada por un tablero de ajedrez bajo un sobaco y un pañuelo bordado con sus iniciales presto a salir del bolsillo en cualquier momento para fregarse el encharcado sudor de la frente.

Por eso le ofreció un brazo con galantería a Hermione que ésta aceptó con emociones divididas, y coló la otra mano en el pantalón para rascarse con ganas el trasero, mientras guiaba a Hermione hasta el descanso de la primera mesa con la que se toparon sus cansados pies.

-…-…-

Corto, ¡pero el martes, más!

Pero vamos. ¿Me brindáis un review mientras tanto?


	3. Ganando la partida

**Disclaimer: Empieza por Joane… Y acaba en Rowling, el grandioso cerebro que hay tras Harry Poter. (Desgraciadamente, yo sólo puedo contentarme con flipadas como las de abajo, si no quiero acabar pagando un dineral de derechos de autor que no tengo).**

**-…-…-**

**En compensación por mi súper ultra mega tardanza, os traigo un capítulo bien suculento… Y bien largo, que casi son seis mil palabras. (Espero que eso me sirva de soborno para vuestro perdón, jejes). Ya veis que aquí todo va muy deprisa. Y esta historia, al igual que las historietas de príncipes y princesas, debe agilizar la marcha si quiere poder contarlo todo en ocho capítulos.**

**Espero que os guste. (Ojalá). Y que me comentéis. (Ojalá).**

**-…-…-**

Ronald y Hermione estuvieron sentados a la mesa solos, cómodos, indiferentes a las extrañas miradas, sólo interesados en lo que se decían. Él, cortésmente, le preguntó por su vida. Pero, de alguna forma inexplicable, acabaron hablando de la de Ronald. Por mucho que nuestro caballero andante intentaba derribar la temática a Hermione, la joven tenía un don para desviar el asunto de ella. Se le daba condenadamente bien hacer caso omiso de sus interrogaciones. Por más que trataba de indagar sobre su vida, ella lo desviaba al instante. Si el cambio de tema –generalmente Ronald— no funcionaba, volvía a cambiar, y a cambiar, y a cambiar. Muy pronto nuestro caballero andante se dio cuenta de que así no iba a conseguir gran cosa. Dejó de contestar a las preguntas sobre su vida, a qué se dedicaba realmente, cuáles eran sus gustos y pasatiempos.

Hablar con Hermione Granger era como andar sobre una cuerda floja. Un paso en falso y estaría tan desmeritado ante sus ojos como una aguja de coser descartada por un payaso de circo. A Ronald Weasley no se le daban bien muchas cosas. (Entre ellas –y orgullosamente— estaba la cocina, al mismo nivel de no entender a las mujeres). Pero si había algo que se le daba bien, no, más que bien, era el ajedrez. Y el quid del ajedrez no era tanto el juego en sí, la partida ganada, sino todo lo que le precedía, la estrategia utilizada. Pensó. Táctica; analizar tres movimientos más de la jugada que se estaba a un trix de tirar; analizar al enemigo; prever sus movimientos. Pensó; encontrar su punto fuerte, su punto débil. Agitó la campana que colgaba de un lateral de la mesa para que se acercara alguno de los muchos sirvientes que se movían aquí y allí de la estancia.

Hermione enarcó las cejas, pero nada dijo. Cuando el sirviente llegó, le dijo en un susurro lo que requería. Ella cruzó los brazos con gesto adusto, lo que resaltó aún más el tamaño de su busto. Ronald ladeó la cabeza y ofreció una tentativa de sonrisa. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, rehusando seguirle el humor; empero, por un momento, un breve instante, Ronald vio brillar la chispa de gozo en sus ojos. Estuvieron así, mirándose sin hablar, retándose con gracia visual, hasta que retornó el sirviente trayendo su encargo.

Cuando el tablero de ajedrez llegó —una pieza elaborada con delicadeza, barnizada en dorado y tallada en madera caoba y con grabados monárquicos en las esquinas— Ronald se volvió hacia su anhelada amada.

—Sospecho que le gustan los juegos de habilidad. —Nada dijo de que la habilidad en el ajedrez no era la maña ni la inteligencia sino la astucia, la pericia en la paciencia y en la maniobra—. ¿Jugamos?

Ella entornó los ojos aún más con manifiesta desconfianza, sopesando y valorándolo al parecer. Hasta que contestó, a Ronald le dio tiempo a pensar que a la joven mujer se le iban a acabar cerrando los ojos del todo, de tanto ir entornándolos de cuando en cuando por ahí.

—¿Qué pretende?

—Divertirme.

—A mi costa?

—¿A su costa? —abrió los ojos de forma muy exagerada; se permitió hacerse el sorprendido—. ¿Tan mala es usted en el ajedrez, señorita Granger?

—Tengo una inteligencia que es superior, y con mucho, a la media general —alardeó sin rebozo—. Y es lo que se precisa en este juego de inteligencia y artimañas.

—¿Y eso le permite...?

—Me permite percatarme de antemano de sus intenciones —atajó, interrumpiéndole—. No voy a caer en su trampa, señor Weasley.

—Trampas, trampas, trampas —se burló Ronald—. Empieza usted a parecerse a las damas de alta alcurnia, señorita Granger, que ven faltas por todas partes. Diga que tiene miedo y así podré entenderle. —Se echó hacia delante y retuvo los ojos de Hermione—. Diga que esconde algo y por eso no quiere bajar la guardia, no quiere confiarse, no quiere perder; diga que no es tan ducha en esto como en otras materias... Y entonces le enseñaré a jugar de verdad.

La espalda de Hermione casi parecía un palo, de tan recta que la tenía. Sus ojos llameaban fuego castaño cuando lo atisbó desde sus contadas pestañas y habló.

—Las blancas juegan primero. Y después...

Ronald coló la mano en la cajita de madera donde estaban las piezas de ajedrez; agarró una de cada color, negro y blanco, blanco y negro, las removió entre las palmas hasta que perdió el sentido de qué mano sostenía cuál, y finalmente le presentó los puños cerrados. Ella dudó. No apartó la vista de los acuosos y azules ojos de él. Al cabo de un instante que pareció dilatarse en el tiempo como una hora entera de reloj, tocó con suavidad la mano derecha de Ronald. Él abrió la palma, sonrió. Ella recogió la ficha de su mano, cabeceó.

—Y después, empieza el juego —completó Ronald en un ronco susurro. Poco le faltó para ponerse a bailar de contento. Un punto ganado; una pieza abatida. La partida se había puesto en curso antes incluso de que ella lo supiera.

El tablón de ajedrez estaba dispuesto entre ellos. A Hermione le correspondieron las fichas blancas. Tenía derecho a mover primero. Ronald empezó jugando fuerte. Sabía lo que hacía. Las pocas jugadas de Hermione le habían bastado para ponerle en aviso de que su amada, por más hermosa que fuera y por más voz angelical que se gastara, no era muy diestra en aquel juego. Nadie comenzaría una partida de ajedrez moviendo primero a la reina, seguida del rey. Le puso un sinfín de trampas para tenerla entretenida. Cuando la atención de ella estuvo volcada casi en completo en el tablero, Ronald le empezó a hacer preguntas como quien no quiere la cosa. Poco a poco, y sin que Hermione se percatara –o tal vez sin que ya no le importara tanto— recopiló información de esa vida de la que antes recelaba conversar.

–Siempre me ha gustado leer. Me atraían los dibujos de las revistas y gacetas que lograba reunir Dijo Hermione, el gesto pensativo, la vista clavada en el casillero de ajedrez—. Con diez años y la poca formación que me habían dado, no podía decirse que entendiera las palabras al completo, por supuesto, pero me gustaba desgreñar los significados que me vinieran en gana según los dibujos de hadas y reyes, castillos y bosques encantados, el drama y desgracias de los amantes de turno. Así empezó mi amor por las letras. Y, de ahí, mi interés saltó a los cantos, a la poesía, a los recitales... Hasta que finalmente se derribó a la música. Solía recitarle poemas a mi padre, después de memorizarlos del libro en cuestión, claro, y él me confesó que mi nombre venía dado por la hija de una princesa griega que mi madre había visto en alguna ocasión. Mi mente siempre ha aprendido deprisa. A menudo, siendo niña, mi padre me lo decía con regularidad. "Hija mía, aprendes muy deprisa", decía, mientras me contemplaba con sus ojos bizcos y sus manos temblorosas volaban a ocuparse en alguna herramienta de dentista; luego añadía: "llegarás muy lejos". –Hermione negó con la cabeza, sonriente–. Soy de un pueblo pequeño de Escocia, ¿sabe? Se llama Hougsmeade y está a cientos y cientos de kilómetros de aquí, así que ciertamente puede decirse que muy lejos, muy lejos, sí que he llegado. –Se echó a reír.

Tenía una risa llamativa que recordaba a los relinches de un caballo encabritado. A Ronald le pareció el sonido más gracioso del mundo. A sus pobres oídos ya no tanto, puesto que comenzaron a pitarle, quejándose del estridente sonido. El grupo de cinco damas que tenían apostadas en la mesa colindante le lanzaron una mirada de reproche, cuchichearon algo y después se pusieron a reír quedamente entre ellas, las bocas tapadas discretamente tras las palmas de las manos envueltas en los bordados de pañuelos de tela, como si quisieran demostrarle a Hermione cómo debía reírse una verdadera dama.

—¿Y esos eran también sus libros preferidos? —Se interesó Ronald—. Las novelas de romance, me refiero.

Necesitaba tenerla con la cabeza ocupada, el cerebro dándole al coco, y aquellos ojos parecían estar perdidos en divagaciones del pasado más que en el propio juego. Buena jugada. Ronald se felicitó.

—Ah, no. Detestaba el romance. Detesto el romance —se corrigió al instante—. ¿Romeo y Julieta? Un par de tontos ricachones con demasiado tiempo libre. De haber tenido algo de marcha en sus vidas, seguro no habrían pensado en suicidarse, ni aunque tuvieran el pecho echo un colador. ¿Don Juan? Un bribón de cuidado que marca el modelo a seguir de la mayoría de los hombres. Al menos ése es un pintoresco personaje de la literatura. En cambio los hombres... Con ese afán de andar por ahí coleccionando cerezas femeninas para reventarlas, cualquiera los despacha junto a los venenos románticos que son la delicia de bobas mujeres. ¡Hombres! ¿Quién los necesita?

Ronald se fue volviendo cada vez más pálido cuanto más avanzaba la diatriba de Hermione. Al fijarse en su expresión, la joven sonrió, alborozada. Los labios se le torcieron de una manera curiosa, se le dilató una aleta de la nariz, los ojos se le entornaron cual entorchas a punto de fundirse en luces de color marrón. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio unos golpecitos en la muñeca.

—Eso no quita que mi corazón, a pesar de ser rebelde, no aguarde la aparición de un Quijote que cabalgue en pro de su Dulcinea, señor Weasley —dijo, sugerente—. ¿Será usted mi don Quijote?

—¿Y usted mi Dulcinea? —Inquirió a su vez Ronald—. No parece estar necesitada de apuros, señorita Granger, ni parece estar predispuesta a tolerar que alguien cabalgue para rescatarla. —Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, en medio de una noche bohemia de Londres, tratando de conquistar a una mujer de armas tomar, alegando en su fuero interno ser su caballero andante y ella su damisela en apuros—. Más bien parece la clase de mujer que de toparse con un libertador le sacaría el arma de la mano y se pondría a darle reveses en la cabeza por albergar la insolente idea de que precise de la ayuda de un hombre.

Un absoluto silencio en la mesa que ambos compartían siguió a sus palabras. Ronald se puso nervioso. Empezó a temer que hubiera traspasado la línea. Aunque con la sinceridad en la mano, todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Se preparó para un estallido de furia femenina que iba a ser el triple de punzante dado que procedía de alguien con mirada capaz de fundir hierro con los ojos. Despacio, con pausa, Hermione sorbió un trago del oscuro vino con especias y devolvió el vaso a la mesa. No pronunció palabra alguna. Lo observó con la cabeza primero ladeada a un lado y luego al otro. Silenciosa, expectante, como halcón preparándose para rapiñar a un azor.

—Pierrot —sentenció sin pizca de haberse alterado en algún momento. De hecho tenía una sonrisa traviesa asomando en la curvatura de los labios—. Eres más como Pierrot —Ronald no tenía ni idea de quién demonios era ése tal Pierrot, pero nada dijo; si ese bautizo provisional le servía para evitar la furia que se le podría venir encima, pues bienvenido fuera—. Utilizas la sinceridad como parte de tu persona, y no como una espada o un insulto. Sabía que no estaba loca al pensar que ese aspecto tuyo, mezcla inocencia, mezcla bribón, escondía algo más. Algo..., interesante.

Ronald parpadeó. ¿Interesante? ¿Que él era interesante? Era la primera vez que le decían aquello. Mas nada dijo. Las mujeres sólo necesitaban de hombres puestos a la defensiva para ganarles por la mano. Carraspeó.

–Y, dígame. Una vez que salió usted de su pueblo fue a parar a los escenarios? –necesitaba aligerar la tensión. Le incomodaba la persistente mirada de aquellos bonitos ojos dispares que le escudriñaban atentamente. Así pues, le preguntó con la intención dividida entre saber todo de aquella mujer, y también porque oyendo su voz, se distraería del hambre que tenía. No era muy caballeroso ponerse a comer en las cantidades que generalmente él gustaba de ingerir ante una dama que se estaba tratando de cortejar–. ¿O tuvo a alguien que le ayudó y cobijó?

–Tuve a alguien, sí –los ojos de Hermione se tornaron serios, lejanos, pensativos–. Pero eso no quita que no pasara penurias. Cuando tenía diez años, mi padre murió de fiebres. Mi madre lo hizo durante mi parto, así que nunca la llegué a conocer. Padre me hablaba mucho de ella, mas eso no basta para hacerse con la imagen de un progenitor al que ejemplificar.

–¿Se escapó del pueblo a la muerte de su padre? –adivinó Ronald. Tras el asentimiento de Hermione, prosiguió preguntando, contrito–. Pero, mi dama, ¿por qué?

—Porque querían llevarme a un orfanato —confesó Hermione reprimiendo un escalofrío—. Azabat o Azkaban se llamaba, o algo así, no lo recuerdo bien. Me escapé. Un internado de nombre fantasmagórico y aspecto no menos sombrío y espectral, se lo juro. Prefería deambular entre las callejuelas plagadas de sufrimiento que poner un pie en ese lugar; aunque odiaba presenciar a gente agonizante en los portales, a cuerpos de animales muertos arrojados a la basura con su característico tufo de podredumbre, ver a recién nacidos flotando tras las rejillas de las alcantarillas todavía con el cordón umbilical entorno a ellos... Eso era más digerible que pasar los días en una casa de expósitos que más simulaba a una prisión. Hágame caso, se lo aseguro.

Hermione movió un alfil blanco por el tablero, alternando la vista entre el juego y el rostro de Ronald.

—Dormí bajo una carbonera durante mucho tiempo. El depósito era pequeño, cerrado, claustrofóbico. El montón de carbón en desuso eran mi almohada, y el aire gélido que entraba a mitad de la noche por la ventana que por norma general olvidaba cerrar era mi despertador particular. Pagaba por ella dos peniques por cada noche que lo ocupaba, un precio bastante desorbitado para alguien a quien no le sobraban las monedas para reunirlas, pero aun así, valía la pena; al menos sabía que el cobijo era mío. No lo compartía con nadie. Puede que fuera pequeño, asqueroso, puede que estuviera así mismo plagado de ratas y a saber de qué otras infecciones, pero eran mejor que otros intentos de domicilio, se lo aseguro. Una vez estuve en una pensión, y debo decirle que no se lo recomiendo ni al más pobre de entre los pobres; era un sitio pestilento y mefítico, donde veinte o más cuerpos sudorosos, sucios y desaseados, se empujaban por ganar unos cuantos centímetros de paja escabrosa y plagada de piojos.

Ronald torció el gesto, afectado por la cruda descripción de Hermione. No había puesto un pie en semejante sitio, pero las palabras detalladas de la mujer lograron penetrar en su mente y crearle una imagen mental bastante horrible que casi le hizo recular a trompicones, levantarse de la mesa tan aprisa como un vendaval y salir escaldado del teatro.

—Ese no parecía ser un sitio idóneo a una muchacha —musitó finalmente.

—Las callejuelas de Escocia no son un sitio idóneo para ninguna muchacha —confirmó Hermione—. No lo es si está con sus padres… Cuanto menos si se halla sola. Y yo me hallaba sola. Pero sabía cuidarme. Por la gloria del rey que sí sabía cuidarme. A la muerte de mi padre no quedó otro remedio que espabilar y hacerme cargo de mí misma.

—Pero aunque supiera hacerlo... ¿No cree, de verdad, que hubiera estado mejor con alguien? Un aliado… Una banda… Al menos así podía guardarle las espaldas.

—¿Y me guardaría de igual modo la virginidad? —Replicó Hermione; suavizó el tono al percibir el rubor en las mejillas de Ronald, pero continuó objetando con fiereza—. Ni siquiera podía estar segura de que una mujer no me vendería a cambio de un cuenco de sopa, una botella de ginebra o un colchón remendado y caliente donde resguardar el pellejo durante una semana; imagínese, pues, si se trataba de un hombre. No. No precisaba de nadie, ya fuera una alcohólica o un chulo mentecato que me vigilara, me mangoneara o me pegara cuando no consiguiese llevarle suficiente dinero u objeto de contrabando. Y créame que por descontado no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ser puta entre callejuelas. Una chica, por poco agraciada que sea, puede vivir del negocio de abrirse de piernas, sí. Mas ése es un negocio bien ingrato. Dura pocos años, pero te consume la vida, el cuerpo y la estabilidad mental cual vampiro de fantasía de allá en los montes de Transilvania. Además, no era mi ideal acabar padeciendo alguna enfermedad sexual, una adicción a los sedantes y una autoestima degradada porque ya hubiera perdido el poco atractivo que hubiera llegado a reunir con la lozanía de la juventud.

—Y entonces, ¿qué hacía? ¿Dónde dormía? –Ronald estiró las piernas y cruzó los tobillos por debajo de la mesa —empezaba a sentirse muy cómodo en presencia de esa espléndida mujer; que le dieran en la nariz a las incomodidades de la urbanidad— y poco le faltó para acodarse también en la pulida madera, mas el imaginado chillido horrorizado de su madre le refrenó a tiempo–. ¿Cómo se ganaba la vida?

—Robaba, por supuesto —Ronald se quedó pasmado. ¡Aquella mujer hablaba del hurto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo! Y lo era, en cierta forma, tuvo que admitir mientras se recomponía. ¿Qué otra alternativa le quedaba a la muchacha perdida de entonces?–. Siempre y cuando no le atraparan a uno y acabara metido hasta las trancas en alguna cárcel mugrienta, cogida infraganti por los guantes de un cazador de ladrones, robar resultaba mucho más fácil, limpio y sencillo.

Ronald la miró, maravillado. Cualquiera que se atreviese a afrontar el riesgo de acabar ahorcado –pues ese era el castigo establecido por robar, padecer la misma sentencia que un criminal de mayúscula—, merecía su admiración.

—Sustraía monedas que anunciaban estar sueltas en los bolsillos con un tintineo metálico —prosiguió contando Hermione mientras movía las fichas por el tablero; no miró las que estaban amontonadas como muestras de que ya habían sido comidas—. Sisaba hebillas, broches, pasadores, prendedores... Lo que fuera. Pocas fueron las ocasiones en que mangué comida hecha y derecha, a pesar de que ganas no me faltaran. Nunca me pillaron. Era más lógico robar en los puestos de comida, claro, pero esos vendedores lanzaban miradas cortantes a cualquiera que consideraran que se les acercaba con malas intenciones, y tenían una expresión tan fiera que parecían dispuestos a hacerme papilla en menos que se dice "pan", y a añadirme como ingrediente de lo que vendían si me atrevía a intentarlo siquiera. Un par de veces estuve a punto de que me echaran el guante, eso es cierto, pero no hubo varón que se resistiera a un buen rodillazo en las ingles, ni mujer que no aullase ante un mordisco o arañazo inesperado o un pescuezo en los enfundados pezones. —Su voz se tornó nostálgica. ¡Pero si hasta parecía risueña!–. Y si para el caso eran dos cazadores los que iban tras mi pista... Bueno, aprendieron que ni la agilidad ni la perfidia ni la bien entrenada astucia son alérgicas a las mentes de las personas pobres y ladronas.

Su timbre estaba impregnado de un orgullo y un amor propio que hasta Ronald, tan despistado que era con esas cosas, lo captó a la perfección. Pensó que de igual modo, la gran ventaja de Hermione había estado también en que se conocía los escondites más recónditos, mientras que esos cazadores sólo sabían de Londres las calles más refinadas, donde un charco de agua en una esquina o un perro abandonado debían ser lo más salvaje que habían visto en su vida. Era como apagar las luces y jugar al escondite con un ciego. Por más deprisa y silencioso que se pretendiera ir, la carta ganadora siempre estaría en manos del ciego, que para eso llevaba toda la vida guiándose de los otros sentidos y haciendo caso omiso de la falta de luz frente a los ojos.

–Amontonaba sacos de paja bastante hediondos, y los convertía en mi lecho –prosiguió contando Hermione–. ¡Y qué lecho tan cómodo, señor! Años han pasado desde eso, pero a veces… A veces echo en falta esos días; por más oscuros y duros que me resultaran, yo y sólo yo era dueña de mí misma, y no respondía ante nadie. Eran tiempos sencillos a los que de vez en cuando preciso echar un vistazo para apreciar todo lo que he logrado desde entonces.

Ronald movió. El juego estaba justo en tablas. Blancas y negras dominaban por igual el tablero. Pero unos cuantos movimientos más y lograría hacerse con una posición ganadora. Lo sabía. Lo veía.

—Oh, pero...

—No se compadezca de mí, señor Weasley —atajó Hermione con cierta brusquedad—. Eran tiempos felices, aquellos. No me daba cuenta mientras los vivía, pero… Eran tiempos felices, sí señor.

Asintió con vigor, como si pretendiera convencerse así misma de ello, o como si le retara a llevarle la contraria. Ronald ni se atrevió a intentarlo. ¿Qué diantres iba a saber él de los momentos felices ajenos? Puede que no fuera muy listo siempre –o eso era lo que le repetía su hermana cada vez que él trataba de resguardarla de miradas insolentes de chicos aún más insolentes— pero tenía las suficientes luces para mantener la boca cuando las circunstancias le mandaban indirectas para ello. Pero... quizás...

—Mi madre os recibiría con los brazos abiertos –se atrevió a especular Ronald. Necesitaba ofrecerle a esa mujer una vida más holgada. Por bastante había pasado. Era momento de que la vida le trucase algo favorable, para variar

–¿De verdad? –Se percibía la incredulidad en su tono–. –Me está usted diciendo que su señora madre no se escandalizaría ante mi estilo de vida? ¿O que no se asustaría al pensar que mi reputación de mujer de noche no mancharía para nada el buen ver de su apellido? Permíteme que lo dude, señor Weasley. Seguro que mandaría llamar con urgencia a vuestro médico de familia para que le examinara y verificara que no está usted enfermo; quién quita que el propio hombre, al enterarse de las inquietudes de su madre, no le diagnosticara una novedosa enfermedad letal y fulminante.

–¿El llamado Granger? –Sugirió socarrón Ronald–. ¿O el contagiosísimo "Herminger"

Hermione volvió a reír ante la supuesta enfermedad bautizada con su acrónimo con más disonancia aún si cabe. Una dama que en esos momentos pasaba casualmente junto a la mesa resopló con reproche y alzó la cabeza, con la nariz tan apuntada al techo que a punto estuvo de caer de bruces al tropezar con el pliegue de la alfombra que yacía recubriendo el suelo. Perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que bajar con premura la vista hacia donde había pisado para evitar así el batacazo con el suelo. Al verle recogerse las faldas junto con la dignidad, Hermione se rió más estrepitosamente. Ronald no pudo evitar acompañarla aquella vez; resultaba cómica la escena, a fuer de ser sinceros, niños.

–Bueno, no me afecta en suma el modo que tienen en mirarme estas señoras –aseguró Hermione, una vez se hubo recuperado del acceso de hilaridad–. Sin embargo, no me gustaría toparme con la misma mirada en el rostro de quien, en un futuro provisional e hipotético en el que usted y yo armonizáramos muy bien, pueda ejercer de mi segunda madre, al ser la madre de mi señor esposo. Tal vez tus hermanos...

Hermione dejó la frase en el aire, aguardando por una respuesta. Ronald se rascó vivamente la calvicie, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué responder. Tenía nada más y nada menos que seis hermanos. Los dos mayores, Bill y Charlie, estaban emancipados; uno vivía plácidamente en el solar con su esposa e hijos, y el otro en su rancho cuidando de caballos, leones, jirafas y a saber qué otros maleantes animales más. El tercero, Percy, era de un pomposo, solemne y señorial que a Ronald no le cupo duda de que podría llegar a avenirse con Hermione.

Los siguientes en la lista eran Fred y George, dos personajes de mucho cuidado. Gemelos vivarachos poseedores de un supremo don de líos, digno de estudio, pocos eran quienes habían escapado a sus travesuras, y para su desgracia, Ronald no se contaba precisamente entre esos pocos privilegiados. A pesar de que ambos ya estaban bien creciditos, sus nombres salían a relucir invariablemente cada vez que había un asalto, de tipo casero, en el pueblo. Si las ropas puestas a secar por las amas de casa desaparecían misteriosamente para reaparecer horas más tarde sumergidas en un charco de estiércol o barro, ahí estaban Fred y George para ocupar los primeros puestos de sospechosos. Cuando una mujer u hombre resbalaba de nalgas al suelo a causa de una harina bien camuflada entre la blanca nieve, ahí estaban los nombres de sus hermanos para susurrarse con recelo. Incluso cuando un despistado habitante se quedaba dormido en algún huerto público para despertar con sobresalto a causa de la goma de mascar que le enmarañaba los pelillos de la nariz, ahí volvían a estar los gemelos para despotricar contra ellos. Siquiera era preciso que se les hubiera avistado cerca de la zona de travesuras. Bastaba con oír "fechoría", para que el bromazo en cuestión se asociase con el de los gemelos Weasley. Ronald sabía cómo eran; y, a pesar de lo temibles que podían llegar a ser, sabía que ellos le apoyarían a la hora de suavizar asperezas en la presentación de Hermione y su señora madre. El caso estaba, irónicamente, en que Ronald no estaba muy seguro de querer su ayuda. Creía que podría llegar a ser hasta contraproducente y todo.

Iba a añadir algo más, cuando, de repente, Se oyó un arrastrar de sillas seguido de un sonoro carraspeo. Ronald miró a su derecha justo a tiempo de ver dejar caer su trasero en el asiento a su colega Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué diantre hacía él ahí? Además, ¿es que no veía lo inoportuno de su llegada? Hermione se sobresaltó. Dejó resbalar las piezas de la mano que había estado a punto de utilizar; estas cayeron contra el tablero con un sonido de madera golpeada, aunque afortunadamente se desparramaron y rebotaron por toda la mesa sin afectar las posiciones de las piezas que se erguían en el cuadrado tablero. Hizo las pertinentes presentaciones, creyendo así que el hombrecito enjuto de rostro alargado y lengua no menos corta se largaría, pero lo cierto fue que Draco no se movió, a despecho de las muchas miradas elocuentes que Ronald tuvo a bien lanzarle. Tal vez debería no reprimir tanto sus impulsos y permitir que su puño chocara los cinco contra la sonrisilla de quien sabe que fastidia pero que no piensa parar, que tenía su colega pintado en el pálido rostro.

Draco hablaba poco, y mataba más el tiempo observando a Hermione, sonriéndose, observando a Ronald y, nuevamente, la mirada de ojos grises prestaba su picardía a la figura de ella. No obstante, ello no le privó de lanzar de vez en cuando comentarios sobre cómo iba el juego, niños, no os vayáis a creer; musitaba en voz queda –aunque lo bastante audible— frasecitas que a priori pretendían alagar el modo de jugar de Ronald pero que, éste sabía, estaban destinadas a poner en aviso de sus trampas y sus movimientos a Hermione. Cuando Draco comentaba, la pieza que Ronald podría haber comido jugadas más tarde por un descuido de Hermione, o la trampa tendida por Ronald por la que ella estaba a punto de caer, perdían ardid y artimaña. Ronald mantuvo el rostro impasible y los labios bien apretados en una línea delgada. No iba a saltar para mandarle que se callara. ¡No iba a hablar! Gracias a los cielos, Hermione no parecía afectada ni poco ni mucho. Seguía dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto de los hermanos de Ronald, a juzgar por cómo volvió a repetir la pregunta sobre cómo reaccionarían ellos.

—Seis —musitó finalmente Ronald; le hizo gracia el asombro de Hermione al oír la cifra. Era lo que tenía ser hijo único... Que se escandalizaban por nada. Aunque, bueno, llegar a tener nada más y nada menos que siete hijos era de embobar, realmente—. Y todos estarán complacidos en conocerte. Mi padre murió hace tiempo, así que de ahí no tienes que preocuparte. Mi madre... Mi madre es muy comprensible –aseguró Ronald procurando que no se le notase la duda–. Si os presento y le confieso a ella a qué se dedica usted, no se extrañaría. –Las trasquiladas cejas de Hermione casi se perdieron tras su espeso flequillo. Ronald procuró imaginarse la situación, y en su mente, decir que su madre reaccionaría bien era como imaginar una tormenta sin marea alta–. Bueno, cierto es que primero pondría el grito en el cielo –se corrigió contrito–, después le haría un exhaustivo examen para determinar si es usted digna de andar con alguno de sus hijos. Pero, finalmente, convendría en la idea de que si es eso lo que queremos... Si es lo que nos hace felices... No sería tan terrible. Le doy mi palabra. Ella...

–No lo dudo –atajó Hermione–, no lo dudo. Y dado que parece usted un hombre que cumple su palabra con diligencia, estimo que ya habrá concluido con ello. –Ronald intentó no sonrojarse. Él de diligente tenía tanto como pelos rojizos había en su cogote. A su lado, Draco se agitaba en una carcajada silenciosa—. ¿Le ha hablado a alguno de ellos sobre mí?

Ronald asintió; tenía un puño comprimiéndole el aire en la garganta; claro que les había hablado de Hermione. Lo que no había sido era completamente sincero con todo lo que había que decir de su oficio.

–Bien, bien —afirmó ella—, porque sería verdaderamente violento cuando mañana me los presente. —La boca de Ronald se quedó entreabierta; por la emoción de haber logrado su objetivo, por la sorpresa del modo en que lo había conseguido... No lo sabía.

—Buenas noches tengáis, maese Weasley, y vos, maese Malfoy –dijo Hermione mientras se incorporaba. Las palabras salían forzadas de su boca como si fuera un recital que hubiera pronunciado otras veces. Repentinamente, la joven mujer parecía sentir la necesidad de demostrar que, aun con sus orígenes prosaicos y su estilo bohemio de vivir la vida, también dominaba buenas usanzas de salón–. A ambos, señores, que la luz del cielo del Creador os ilumine. Y ahora, si me excusáis, he de retornar a mi camerino. Un placer haber hablado con usted, maese Weasley –se sonrojó violentamente antes de añadir–, espero poder tener la oportunidad de volver a gozar de su presencia tan pronto como me avise.

—Mañana en la noche le paso a recoger —ofreció Ronald, nervioso.

—Mañana en la noche aguardaré su llegada, pues. Aquí, en el teatro, junto a mi camerino. No me falle —añadió con voz repentinamente vulnerable—. No me gusta que me hagan esperar

—Ni aunque el sol decida esconderse para siempre, mi dama —aseguró Ronald con fervor—. Mañana me tendrá puntual ante su puerta. Que descanse y tenga buena jornada hasta entonces.

Draco musitó una despedida cortés. Contuvo las palabras mientras la espalda de Hermione se perdía entre la muchedumbre y, una vez sus oídos hubieron quedado fuera del alcance, dejó salir toda la risa que había contenido. Ronald se volvió hacia él, furibundo, y le plantó un buen puñetazo en el hombro. Diantre, ¡pero si él había estado más atontado por la que era ahora su esposa, Astoria Greengras, de lo que él lo estaba de Hermione! Bueno, o al menos no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo. Draco no tenía derecho a burlarse. No era el más indicado para ello. A diferencia de él, por seguro que Ronald Weasley no iba a ir por ahí con una rosa a cada lado de la cabeza, simplemente porque el color de los capullos hicieran juego con los ojos de una mujer. Por supuesto que no. Acalló la voz que le decía que si ello bastaba para terminar de conquistar el amor de Hermione, se colocaría cientos de esas flores sin dudarlo dos veces, e incluso se dejaría trenzar los contados cabellos pelirrojos. Era un hombre; noble, caballeroso, enamoradizo, pero incluso hasta él tenía sus límites. Así que no, no iba a decorarse con flores la cabeza. Pisoteó mentalmente la idea de encargar más sobre esas. ¡No lo iba a hacer!

-…-…-

**Hasta la siguiente siguiente semana.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
